Arrival Of The Femmes
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A team of femmes arrive on earth to help with the war against the Predacons.
1. Chapter 1

A team of femmes arrive on earth to help with the war against the Predacons. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast wars or anything else linked to transformers! When I watched transformers RiD or Robots in Disguise they rarely showed any female  
characters! so im adding my own OC's if anyone has any tips or any improvements I can make to my story please let me know!

* * *

character information:

SABERBLADE: Saberblade is a white and golden armoured femme with azure blue optics, She is the leader of her team or the 'big sister' since she acts like a big sister to the younger femmes on her team, But get her mad and  
you'll be running for the hills!. Her weapons are her energon rifle and twin energon swords she also has her hidden energon daggers for both throwing and close range battles. She is the calm and level-headed one of her team and will always make sure her team is out of danger before considering her own safety.

SHADOWROSE: Shadowrose is Saberblades best and childhood friend she is a black and white armoured femme with ice blue optics she is always keeping an optic on her little sister Blazingstar, she is the second oldest of her sisters and follows the rules but if a dangers rises and involves her siblings she will bend the rules to help them. Her weapons are her electric Bo-staff, hand blaster/with acid ammo to melt through thick metal doors, and her ninja stars. Shadow is the rule keeper in the team

making sure the femmes all do their jobs and training done she can crash when her processor gets overworked.  
HARDHIT: Hardhit is the older sister to Shadowrose and Blazingstar she has dark green and grey armour her optics are amber in colour, Hardhit loves adventure and exploring but she is protective of her little sisters. Her weapons are her shoulder cannons, huge battle hammer (think halo), sniper rifle and twin arm cannons. (thinkfirst live action movie Ironhide arm cannons) She is often has a relaxed attitude but when battling she becomes a deadly weapons expert.

BLAZINGSTAR: Blazingstar is the youngest of her siblings and is a red and yellow armoured femme with dark green optics, Blazingstar is the little sister to Shadowroseand Hardhit she is fast and often gets carried away when driving at fast speeds or having fun with her fellow femmes, Her weapons are her energon rifle, hand blasters, and her energon rod. (like the one knockout uses in transformers prime I also don't own that) she's also very shy when it comes to meeting new bots.

STELLA: Stella is a fast and stealthy femme she has nova blue and silver armour with blue optics that have a green ting to them, Stella is best friends with Blazingstar and will spar with her to test their speeds she also hates it when her friends are hurt, She loves relaxing in the sun and has an addiction for energon cookies for some reason. Her weapons are her arm blades, hand blasters and her energon whips she can team up with Blazingstar to make an excellent strike team.

WINDRIDER: Windrider is rare seeker femme with emerald-green and white armour her optics are golden coloured. Windrider is a rare seeker femme and loves to fly and practice her aerial stunts which have saved her life more than once in the past, She hates it when her wings are handled roughly and will hurt you if you touch them without her permission, Her weapons are her null-rays, sniper rifle and her huge battle-axe. Windrider is also best friends with Hardhit their often seen  
exploring together on their days off.

IRONCLAW: Ironclaw is a purple armoured femme with black stripes across her armour her optics are pink, unlike her fellow femmes Ironclaw has a beast mode ofa cyber panther and is very fast on her peds(feet). She is more hands on when fighting her main weapons are her electric whips, she also has knuckle dusters, retractable claws, hand blasters and her energon scythe. Ironclaw is best friends with Windrider and loves to spar against Shadowrose and joining Stella in relaxing  
under the sun.

* * *

So here are my OC's i will go into more detail about them later! But until chapter two goodbye! wish me luck with future chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast wars or anything else linked to transformers!

Okay here is chapter two! I hope I do okay, I'm trying to follow the RiD story line as much as I can!. Again I only own my OC's anyone who wants to borrow them

will have to ask first and with good reason too! (sorry paranoid about my OC's being stole from me)

And before I forget here are the parings:

Optimus Prime/saberblade

X-Brawn/Hardhit

Prowl/Shadowrose

Side Burn/Blazingstar

Midnight Express/windrider

Hotshot/Stella

Rev/ironclaw

* * *

LOCATION: Metro City, TIME: 11:49PM

The sky above Metro City was cloudless to show a sky filled with stars that was clearly seen, but unknown to both Autobots and Predacons alike seven new bots were about to join their war on earth.

ABOVE THE EARTH

Barreling towards the earth the seven meteors began to burn and crack up the outer rock broke away to revile metal, as more rocks broke off to show that the meteors were in fact cybertrion stasis pods. After clearing the earths atmosphere the first pod hit down landing in a field causing a small fire and dirt to fly in all directions, The second pod landed in a warehouse luckily it was an empty one but not so lucky for the insurance company who owned it. The thrid pod lands near a military base, The fourth lands behind a sports car factory that made Camaro's, The fifth lands near a motorbike factory nearly taking out a Starbucks sign in the process, The sixth lands near a Zoo waking up all the animals in the Zoo scaring some of the inhabitants into hiding, The last pod lands near a factory that made aston martins.

This event did not go unnoticed by TA-I and her scanners.

NEXT MORNING: 6:00AM

For TA-I it was a hectic morning she was zooming back and forth between computers when "TA-I whats going on?" into the command centre walked Optimus Prime, TA-I turns to him saying "Optimus! last night I picked up seven meteors heading to earth but" she turns to the screen pulling up security footage of the 'meteors' landing, "the meteors werent meteors at all! they were stasis pods!" Optimus optics widen in shock he though 'stasis pods? How?' snapping out of it he said "contact the autobot brothers and the spy changers we have to get to those pods before the predacons do!" TA-I salutes him going to contact the teams, as the Prime ran out transforming into vehicle mode and driving out with sirens sounding.

AT THE BIKE FACTORY

While the Autobots search for the pods the one at the bike factory hums to life the scanner shot a beam out hitting a Kawasaki ninja 300, scanning every inch of itthe scanner sent the results to the protoform inside changing it. When done the pod vanishes to show a light blue and silver bike in its place, With a rev of its engine the bike took off leaving only a hole in the ground the only evidence of a stasis pod ever landing there.

* * *

And here is chapter two! hopefully I havent made too many mistakes, Anyway future chapters will be longer but I need some ideas like who is gonna meet who first?

so any ideas would be nice!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay everyone! Primus i got so worked up over this SOPA thing turns out it was a fake rumor RaisingHeartExelion heard about. But there is something going on that involves the Trans-pacific partnership and lead by a former SOPA lobbyist, draconic Notice and Staydown measures, go to RaisingHeartExelion she has the full info.

Okay on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars or anything linked to Transformers, Just my OC's

* * *

LOCATION: The warehouse, TIME: 9:01AM

The sight X-brawn arrived to see was very ugly, metal bent,broken and even melted at a few points, the roof was nearly non-existant. The floor was up-turned and a burnt. X-brawn pulled to a stop saying "I better start looking, X-brawn transform!" shifting to bot mode the mech walks into the metal rubble, Scanning X-brawn  
said "that pod must be around here somewhere?" sighing he follows the burn/skid marks in the ground until "ah! ha! found you!" (I can't do accents sorry), Running over to the pod X-brawn checks it over before comlinking TA-I "hay TA-I I've found the pod there's no damage done other than a few scrapes", TA-I immediately responds "Okay can you find a vehicle for it to scan and fast because sideburn and prowl need help!" X-brawn nods closing the comlink he picks the pod up taking it outside.

OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

X-brawn set the pod down about to activate the scanner when "what in the blazes!?" jumping back the mech watched as the scanner shot a beam out hitting a Ford F-150 Raptor ever inch was scanned when done the scanner turns off, Glowing the pod was replaced with a dark green and grey Ford Raptor X-brawn said  
"welcome stranger im X-brawn you?" a very feminine chuckle was heard from the truck when "I'll show you, Hardhit transform!" in a whirl of movement the front of the truck transforms into a femme the front of the truck was on her chest which was dark green, the tires were tucked away on the sides of her chest which were grey, the back-end of the truck moved down becoming feet the back of her legs were grey while the rest of her legs were green, the femmes helm looked like a viking helmet only without the horns and nose piece.

She had a small crest above her nose plating that looked like a small blue gem, her lip plating was grey while the rest of her face was silver-ish grey along with her joints and hips. Her amber optics held amusement at seeing X-brawns wide optics smirking she said "The names Hardhit now we have to find my team" X-brawn nods both transform and drove at full speed to help out their comrades.

WITH PROWL AND SIDE BURN

Explosions were heard as Slapper and Gas-skunk attacked Prowl and Side-Burn who were trying their best to keep the predacons away from the stasis pod they guarded. Prowl said "this isn't going well!" growling he ducks a laser hearing Side-burns sarcastic reply of "gee you don't say!", returning fire they hear "hey whats that pod doing?!" the battle paused both bots and preds look to see the scanner activate the red beam hits a Camaro zl1 with racing stripes, when done the scanner turns off, Then the pod vanishes to show a red with yellow ghost flames Camaro the front end had the ghost flames going towards the back stopping just after the  
doors. Gas-skunk said "just our luck another autobot!" "you got that right! Blazingstar transform!" transforming the car became a femme with the front of the car  
on her chest the back-end made up her hips the wheels were on her feet, her helm was smooth with two wing like audios her dark green optics narrowing at the sight of predacons. Prowl looks at his brother only to see Side-burn drooling he said "she's hot" Blazingstar looks over at him she smirks saying "not so bad yourself there" with a wink she pulled out her energon rifle and fired at the predacons,

The battle restarted as X-brawn and Hardhit finally arrive transforming Hardhit yells "say goodbye cons!" two big arm cannons unfold from her sub-space opening fire  
X-brawn said "my kind of femme! yeeehaaa!" he joins in the battle with guns blazing.

* * *

And here is the official chapter 3! so the autobot brothers have met two of the femmes! I hope I did okay with describing them im not that good yet at describing stuff.

In chapter 4 the spy changers get a big suprise when they find a femme whos a real animal, (hint hint hehehe) any reviews are welcome!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast wars or anything else linked to transformers!

Hello again everyone! here is chapter 4! and I had forgotten to make a list of the femmes alt-modes.

So here they are!

Saberblade-aston martin db9,

Hardhit-Ford F-150 Raptor,

Shadowrose-mustang shelby gt500 police car,

Blazingstar-Camaro zl1,

Windrider-mcdonnell douglas f-15 eagle,

Stella-Kawasaki ninja 300,

Ironclaw-a panther with tiger stripes,

* * *

LOCATION: Metro City Zoo, TIME: 12:09AM

The sounds of animals roaring, chirping, and hissing was heard as Darkscream lands. Looking around he said "Purfect! Once the pod scans an animal we'll have another predacons on the team" he follows the skid marks until he found the pod smirking he walks over about to touch the pod when "Back away from the pod predacon!" Darkscream jumps away from the pod as a laser blast nearly hits him. Growling he saw Rev, Ironhide and Crosswise run over he flew into the air to avoid  
Ironhides laser blast unfortunately it hit the pod making it spark Crosswise yells "Watch your fire!" Rev ducks behind a tree when a red beam shot past him hitting a panther.

Crosswise shouts "The pod!" he went to run over when DarkScream attacked him with his sword unabule to block it he prepaired for the worst when "Heads up!" he instinctively ducks as a ped kicks the predacon away the figure lands to show a femme with silver joints and nova blue armour on her arms legs hips chest and helm, her optics were blue with a green ting to them she had a bike for an alt-mode. She turns to Rev asking "You okay?" Rev nods getting up he said "Thanks for that hu?" smirking the biker femme said "Call me Stella. Now let's get that pod!" Rev nods the two ran over as the scanners turn off Stella quickly types in a code, before smirking she said "Ha ha! just as I though, Ironclaw you never change" she steps back as the pod vanishes to show a big purple metal panther with black stripes across is form.

Pink optics lock onto Stella who smirks saying "Let them have it Ironclaw!" smirking the feline jumps yelling "Ironclaw transform!" in a shift of metal Ironclaw stood before them her helm was smooth with her cat ear audio's on her helm her face was silver and small fangs poking over her bottom lip plating. Her joints were silver  
while her shoulders, chest, hips, helm, arms and legs were purple with black stripes across them, Her servos(hands) had retractable claw's in her fingers tips, Her panther alt-modes paws rested on her wrists same for her hind paws on her peds. Lastly her optics were a dark shade of pink.

Ironclaw lands saying "Lets dance" she pulled out her whip letting it fly at the predacon who yells "AH NUTS!" the electrified whip hits its mark sending Darkscream  
flying. Smirking Ironclaw said "Well that takes care of that" she puts her whip away turning around she saw Stella with a big smirk on her face, the biker femme  
said "Nice entrance" Ironclaw chuckles bowing she said "Your welcome and thank you for enjoying the show" shaking her helm Stella turns to the mech's who all had shocked faces.

Walking up beside Stella the cat femme said "I think we broke them" this caused both femmes to break out into laughter wondering when the mech's would snap out of their daze's anytime soon.

* * *

Hi sorry for not updating for a while, I'm busy preparing for a short holiday so I might not be able to update my other stories until I come back.

That's all for now! and don't forget to review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hay everyone! Saberblade prime here! everything seems to be relaxed today (hopefully) I've been at a car boot sale today so I haven't had much time to write for my stories.

But here is the official chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

LOCATION: Army base, TIME: 02:48PM

The pod that had landed on the military base was near the run way as Skybite arrives he said "This is too perfect with a powerful form I could have a second in command for myself and hopeful he will be more useful than those three buffoons I work with" he approached the pod when "Keep your hands off that pod!" Railspikes fist knocks the shark back a few feet as Rapidrun got between the pod and robot shark.

Skybite growls yelling "Get out of the way autobot! Nothings going to stop me from getting that pod! Skybite terrorize!" transforming Skybite pulled his four spiked arm back yelling "Shark spike!"the spike extends grabbing Railspike using the momentum Skybite tossed the train mech to the side, Midnight Express was about to run over and help his comrade when a beeping got his attention turning he narrowly avoided getting hit by a scanner beam.

The red beam hits a mcdonnell douglas f-15 eagle that was getting ready for take off scanning every inch of the jet before cutting off. Glowing the pod vanished as the roar of jet engines reached the mechs audio's "Hay fish face up here!" Skybite looks and Skybite gets blasted a mile away!, the jet swoops down yelling "Windrider transform!" the white nose and amber coloured classed c***pit folds against Windriders emerald green chest, her white wings with green stripes fold against her back as the emerald green with white knee joints and peds thrusters became her legs she lands with golden optics glared at the predacon with much anger.

Rapidrun stared in shock before asking "Did anyone else see that coming?" his team mates stayed silent in shock as the femme jumps into the air avoiding Skybite, Windrider growing bored of the shark con pulled out her rifle taking aim she said "Bye bye fish face" firing the laser hit its target making the predacon go flying into the sky and probably landing somewhere in the Pacific Ocean with how strong the blast was.

Landing Windrider hears "Are you okay miss?" turning the seeker saw that Midnight express had asked her she through 'What a gentle-mech' smiling she said "I am fine my names Windrider you mister?" Midnight blushed thinking 'She a very pretty femme she also has a nice figure, No! I should NOT be thinking that!' composing himself he said "I'm Midnight express theses are my teammates Rapidrun and Railspike", nodding Windrider said "Its lovely to meet you but I need to meet up with my team" Railspike spoke up "You can come with us you can get to you team faster" thinking it over the femme nods saying "we'll then lead the way good sirs" with a blush Midnight ignoring Rapidrun's teasing look lead Windrider to the global space bridge.

* * *

Things are heating up! Who's gonna be next? Find out in chapter 6!

leave lots of reviews! Don't forget to check out my other stories!


End file.
